An angel from the sky?
by konanfan13
Summary: Arthur crashes through Alfred's ceiling. First lemon. USUK Boy love. don't like, don't read, get over it.


Yeah, I don't think I've ever created such BS in such a short amount of time… Well, read if you like anyway. It's rushed and the first sex plot I've ever written so take it easy on me, okay?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alfred sat on his couch lazily flicking through channels munching on what was left of his last cheeseburger. He stopped on the SyFy network. _Oh, there's a new horror movie on tonight. _he thought settling as far back as he could into his couch. He shivered glancing around the room as he heard the creepy soon-something-bad-is-going-to-happen music began to play. The main girl looked up at her ceiling hearing footsteps on her roof.  
_CREAK CREAK CREAK_  
Alfred hugged his knees into his chest gulping loudly he stared at his own ceiling. He swore he heard something.  
_CREAK CREAK CREAK_  
Okay, he was damn sure something was on his roof. He reached for the remote to change the channel when-  
_CRAAAAAAAAASH!_  
His roof fell in and Alfred screamed standing and falling backwards off his couch. Once the sound of rubble subdued he popped the top of his head over the top of his couch peering at the damage and the cause. A groan erupted from amidst the disaster and a figure sat up clutching his head. "Bloody hell..." It muttered.  
"Iggy?" Alfred lifted the rest of his body from behind the couch. "What the hell are you doing in my living room...from the ceiling?"  
Arthur looked over at Alfred giving a small smile. "Oh hey, Alfie!" he hiccuped. "Whatcha doin?"  
"What am I doing? What are you doing? You just crashed through my roof!" Alfred went over to help up the sandy blond. "Are you drunk?"  
"Pfffffssssshhh... No! What makes you think that?"  
"You're wearing an angel costume..."  
Arthur looked down at his outfit. "So I am... It's cause I'm your guardian angel! And you- you're Cupid!" He slung his arms around Alfred's neck. "Stick me with your arrow, Cupid." He said almost suggestively. It was kinda hard for Alfred to get past Arthur calling him Cupid...  
"You do know what you're saying, right?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I-I'll see youuuuuu~ in the bedroom." Arthur laughed staggering away down the hall wagging his rear so forcefully concentrated on it he almost tipped over.  
Alfred shook his head almost regretting what he was oh-so-willing to do to his lover and yet he still followed.  
Arthur was waiting for him on the bed struggling to tear off his toga and wings, Alfred found to his surprised nothing was underneath. Wasn't it freezing cold outside...? Whatever, naked man to attend to. Alfred knelt on the bed helping Arthur tear off his clothes and toss his halo off onto the floor. Alfred began kissing his neck feeling chilly skin against his heated lips.  
"You're freezing, Iggy. How did you make it over here?"  
Arthur let out a sigh tangling his fingers into Alfred's hair. "Less talking, more sexing." he demanded.  
Alfred quickly agreed wordlessly kissing Arthur full on the lips to which the other complied immediately by parting his mouth letting the other slip his tongue in to wrestle with his. Alfred tasted stale alcohol on his tongue and cringed at the bitter taste. He broke the kiss moving lower to something that was demanding more attention.  
Arthur let out a moan as wet heat slipped around the head of his length. "Alfred..." he whimpered wanting more. Alfred met his pleads rubbing his tongue along the Brit's member pulsating his head rhythmically. Alfred pulled back much Arthur's disliking Arthur took Alfred's hand slipping a finger into his mouth coating it in saliva before slipping in two more fingers as well; he looked at Alfred through half lidded eyes.  
Alfred gulped feeling his own neglected hard on press against the fly of his pants. Arthur noticed Alfred's little issue and pushed Alfred back so he was propped up on one hand leaning back exposed to whatever the Brit was preparing to do. Arthur leaned in undoing Alfreds fly with his teeth slipping the waist band of his pants and boxers reviling his erect member. Arthur licked his lips as he went down on the other leading his lovers hand to his back side to pleasure him.  
Alfred slipped a finger into his puckered entrance pressing in deep making Arthur suck hard on h is length making Alfred groan.  
He added two more finger pumping them repeatedly inside his velvet heat until the Brit began rocking his hips against his fingers. Arthur sat up removing Arthurs fingers from inside him, pushing Alfred all the way onto his back he leveled himself above Alfred's length sitting on his knees, he slowly lowered himself till Alfred's length filled him. He let out a moan panting rocking his hips to get used to having something so big inside of him.  
"Ahhh~! Alfred!" he shouted as Alfred lifted his hips slightly making Arthur take him into the hilt.  
"Move Arthur." Alfred groaned wanting to feel friction against the tight heat.  
Arthur lifted his hip til just the head of Alfred's length was inside him before pounding it back in. Alfred could hear the sweet sound of skin hitting skin as Arthur let out the sensualist of moans making it almost too much for him to bear.  
"Alfred, I'm going-! Going to- Ahhhhhh!" He yelled spilling his seed over both of their chest squeezing Alfred's length hard enough to force his orgasm as well. Arthur panted collapsing on Alfred's chest in exhaustion he crooned sleepily. "I love you~ Alfie..."  
Alfred lifted his drunken boyfriend from his chest moving to tuck him under the covers. He was going to have hell for this in the morning...  
But more importantly... What the hell was he going to do about his ceiling?


End file.
